Accomplishments
by just.the.girl.in.the.mirror
Summary: "...at the end of his life, if loving Elphaba is his biggest accomplishment he will have been very successful." One-shot. Complete.


**In the midst of being driven mad by the fact that I start college in less than two weeks, and the fact that I want to write and don't know what to write, I have decided to write about the couple that is and probably always will be my absolute favorite. I will warn you though, it is cheesy and corny and fluffy, but I hope you all enjoy. **

If, when he was a child, someone would have told Fiyero Tiggular that one day he would be fleeing the Land of Oz, he would have laughed. If someone had told him that he would be fleeing the Land of Oz as a Scarecrow, he would have laughed until he cried. If someone had told him, even as recently as a year ago, that he would be fleeing the Land of Oz as a Scarecrow because of his absolute, uncompromising love for the woman that most people only knew as the Wicked Witch of the West, he would have laughed until he cried and then told everyone he knew so they too could laugh until they cried.

But this was, irrevocably, his life now and the moment that Fiyero realized there was absolutely no going back he almost hyperventilated, and he would have hyperventilated (could he, as a Scarecrow?) had Elphaba not been asleep lying in his arms. She had scarcely slept since they left Oz. Fiyero would never forgive himself for a lot of things (mocking her at Shiz, not telling her he loved her the moment he realized it himself, not going with her to the Emerald City that day) and he didn't want to add waking her to the list. He turned to look at her, and as he saw the girl that he loved he finally remembered how to breathe. He knew suddenly that it would be that way for the rest of his life, no matter what they would face, she would always be there to bring him back to where he belonged. How, he suddenly wondered, did everyone not see her the way that she did? Fiyero was no stranger to beauty, but he knows that Elphaba is the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

He knew that she felt guilty.  
As a matter of fact, Fiyero knew that Elphaba feels many things, but suppresses them so deeply they rarely emerge and see the light of day. He also knew she has been trying to do that with all of the guilt that she has over their current situation, but since they left Oz two weeks ago Elphaba has scarcely been able to look at him very long, and he recognized immediately that Elphaba was being driven mad by guilt. And he wished that he knew of something to say or do but each time he wanted to say or do something, all words and action failed him, just as it did tonight when he noticed that Elphaba couldn't look him in the eye. He finally resigned to holding her as she fell asleep.

"Fiyero?" She whispered when she woke moments later,  
"Hmmm?"  
"I love you," She said and he held her tighter, simply because she was here with him and he could.  
"I love you too,"  
"You're still beautiful," She said, repeating her words from that night in Kiamo Ko when all of this truly began, already falling back asleep.  
"Only because you've made me so, love." He whispered back, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. You've always been beautiful, inside and out, and I couldn't possibly love you more," He whispered. He kept talking long after he knew she had fallen asleep, all the things that he should have said years ago.

When he was a child he imagined being king one day. He imagined ruling the people that his father cared for so deeply, continuing all of the things his father started. He realized that that would never happen now, and there were a lot of things that would never happen now. He no longer regretted it though, and vowed to never regret it again. Because he had Elphaba, and she allowed him the absolute honor of loving her. He knew that there was nothing that could have taken place of that. He knew that without her in his life, the sun wouldn't shine as bright as it did. And he knew that, at the end of his life, if loving Elphaba is his biggest accomplishment he will have been very successful.


End file.
